Shiratoya Nae
(Forward) |number = 17 |element = Wind |team = Hakuren (Ares) |seiyuu = Minase Inori |va = Erika Harlacher |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = *Story 1 (Outer Code) *Episode 016 (Ares)}} Shiratoya Nae ( なえ) is a forward of Hakuren. She is the daughter of Shiratoya Kanbei, the coach of Hakuren. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"The innocent daughter of Shirousagi Honpo’s CEO. While she has no previous experience with soccer, she has high physical ability and looks forward to enjoying soccer."'' Appearance Nae has pinkish purple hair just below her shoulders, white skin and teal eyes. She also has small bottom eyelashes. Her school uniform consists of a navy blue coat, a pink bow and pink skirt. Personality Nae is shown to be a bubbly, and enthusiastic girl who wants to play soccer, although not having much experience on it. She is also ambitious, requesting to be the ace striker of the team and be addressed as the "princess" of the team. However she's not the brightest tool in the shed, but makes up for it with unbridled enthusiasm and optimism. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Outer Code'' She appears at the end of story 1, watching Haruken together seeing a Seishou Gakuen match on television. She commented that she was anxious seeing the team fighting with Atsuya, and remarks that team work is important in sports. She then goes on to say that she's is interested in playing soccer after watching the match Haruken played in. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' She makes her debut in episode 16, in a flashback scene where Haruken are in their school one month prior to the Football Frontier, she is shown performing tricks with the ball in the field but failing midway, only Fubuki seems to know who she is - the daughter of the team's coach, Shiratoya Kanbei, who also owns the company that sponsors the team. When asked why she was on the field, she shows her Eleven License and says that she is now part of the team. Atsuya blows at that statement and starts to insult her father for the situation. Fubuki accepts Nae, and she states that she'd want to be an ace striker for the team. When she tries to hype up the team for their matches, none of them seem as excited as her. In the present day, their match with Inakuni Raimon starts but the episode ends in a cliffhanger where she is about to be subbed in. In the next episode, she is shown replacing Matoro Juka, taking out a defender for a forward, making Haruken have four forwards. In a flashback scene, it is shown that her specialty is moving extremely fast. In the present day, when the ball is passed to her for the first time, she misses it, but is able to catch up to it with her incredible speed. The crowd goes wild as she is right next to the goal, and she makes her first shoot, but... it ends up having no power to it and Umihara Norika is able to easily catch it as the ball moves slowly towards her. She is shown being able to play by herself by shooting the ball forward then catching up to it. It is revealed that her incredible speed actually comes up from the fact that she's an athlete, and that she wanted to play soccer because she didn't like feeling alone while running. She performs the Shirousagi Dashoot and then the Triple Blizzard with Fubuki and Atsuya which both score, but the second time they perform the Triple Blizzard, it is blocked by Norika's Mermaid Veil. Haruken ends up losing with a score of 5-4 and Nae comes up to Norika to congratulate her on the match, she also congratulates Hattori Hanta, mistaking him for a girl. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Nae was present at the ceremony where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced but she wasn't selected as a member. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' All stats are at S rank, level 50, limit break 10, fully upgraded and all skills learned. Iketen *'GP': 209 *'TP': 111 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribble': 45 *'Block': 34 *'Catch': 24 Hissatsu Anime only * (Override) |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Hakuren (Ares) * * * * ---- Iketen * * * * * }} Gallery EL02-23.png|EL02-23. Shiratoya Nae School Uniform.png|Nae in her school uniform. Shiratoya Nae about to come in.png|Shiratoya Nae posing before getting substituted on. EP-03-021.png|EP-03-021. Nae AC0 C.png|Common AC Card. Nae AC0 R.png|Rare AC Card. DB01-27.png|DB01-27. DB04-20.png|DB04-20. AS01-19.png|AS01-19. AS02-69.jpg|AS02-69. Trivia *Her title is Platinum Snow of Hakuren (白恋のプラチナスノー, Hakuren no Purachina Sunō). *In episode 17, it was said that she was an athlete setting a new record for the 100 meter dash at elementary school level. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters